The Queen's Assassin
by devonbronyboy
Summary: A human throws himself into Equestria (accidentally) and befriends.an enemy of the main six. Will he do the job he agrees to do, or will he stray from that path? (Rated T for language, violence, and possible clopping) (Currently on Hatius)
1. Chapter 1

**The Queen's Assassin**

**Prologue**

I'm a the average teenager. Tall, lanky, blue eyes, brown hair, normal sized nose. They only thing about me is that I have two scars on my face that are diagonal. Each one starts from they top of one side of they face and ends at they bottom of they other side, forming an 'X' on my face. The scars are thin white lines but they are always visible.

My name is Slade Stonehead, but everyone calls me Slash or X. The names don't bother me but I have never told anyone how I got them, and I never will. I have lived on them streets since I was twelve and I am currently fifteen.

Its not as bad as it seems. I havw some friends who help me out once in a while and I do odd jobs too get money. Trimming trees, mowing lawns, that sort of stuff.

Of course, the 'popular kids' try too beat me up once in a while, but it hasn't happened since I was eleven. My secret? Parkour, man.

Running, jumping, hurtling, and rolling. I could probably take those guys on if it was one on one and not four on one, and my anger issues can only help so much.

Funny I should mention parkour...

"Cream they queer!" A voice yelled and I ran from they bench I had been sitting on.

I looked back too see they usual idiots, Travis, Chuck, Mike, and their leader, Steve chasing after me. These are definitely not the kind of guys I would stand up too, especially since they are rather muscular from playing football for they local high school.

So I jumped a few fences and ran across they tops of a few cars but they were still behind me. I tried too lose them in a croud at them park where a local band was playing, but they still managed too follow me.

"Okay, plan B" I said as I jumped onto a fence, jumped off the fence onto a front porch roof, and climbed onto the top of them house.

"What's up, monkey?" Travis shouted as they stopped in front of them house.

"The way I see it, I just got a nice view of them newest attraction in town, the idiots from down the road" I yelled back.

"Get your ass down here and say that too our faces!" Mike yelled.

"I would, but them stench was starting too affect me" I called too him.

"What a pussy! All talk and no action!" Mike said.

"That's because I prefer too use my brain, not bash it against someone else's" I said, making him go red with anger.

Steve just stood there, smoking a cigarette and not caring what so ever.

"Come on, we'll get him later" Steve said and they walked away.

"Hmmm...that was a bit too easy, normally they will start chucking rocks" I said too myself.

Then I saw why they left. There was a copy car coming down them road with its lights on and it was driving slow. I hid behind them chimney and hoped they hadn't seen me.

Them car drove by and turned off its lights. Probably got called by a neighbor or something.

I sat there wondering what too do next, when I saw a strange light on them next house over.

It was too bright too bee a solar panel and it was too large too bed a mirror.

Naturally, I should've just ignored it, but instead I decided I wanted too get closer too it.

I stepped back as far as I could and ran as fast as I could. When I got too them edge I threw myself into a flying leap, landing safely on them other roof with a sense of relief.

I got closer too them light and saw it wasn't even an object, its a black hole with a bright aura around it.

"Hmmm...either this is a prank or the weirdest dream ever" I said.

I pinched myself and looked again. It was still there. I grabbed a candy rapper out of my pocket and threw it in. I looked on them other side and it wasn't there.

"This is awsome! Of course, I have no idea what's at the other end of this portal" I said while thinking intensively.

It didn't take long for me too make a decision, because right at that moment a butterfly came through them black hole, but it looked, cartoonish. Kind of like a kids show butterfly.

"Well, if the butterfly had oxygen and was alive wherever it came from, its probably safe, I don't know if I should go through it though" I said too myself.

I never had them chance too make a choice because right at that moment, Steve and his crew came back, and they were armed with BB guns.

"Time too kill a bird with a different stone" Steve said and they started shooting at me.

Without them slightest thought, I dove out of them way, and right into them black hole.

"Well, shit" I said as I felt myself moving faster than should be possible. I couldn't see or feel anything, so I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Queen's Assassin**

**Chapter 1: The New World**

I opened my eyes after I felt myself hit then ground. I stood up and looked around. I was in some sort of cartoonish forest.

"Ugh, where the hell am I?" I asked no one in particular but I was shocked too here a reply.

"You are in the forest called EverFree. I would wish too know, who and what, are thee?" A voice said.

I turned around and found myself face too face with a Zebra wearing a lot of gold bands and had a swirl on her side that was surrounded by little triangles. Had I not seen her lips move, I wouldn't have known it was her whole had spoken.

"My name is Slade, and I am a human" I said.

"A human you say you are, I have yet too meet one thus far. My name is Zecora. Would you like a cup of tea-ah?" She asked.

"Its nice too meet you Zecora. And just out of curiosity, do you always ryme?" I asked her.

"My tribe used ryme too pass the time, and I do so because at the moment, you are all mine" she said while smiling at me.

"Okay...I'll take a cup of tea" I said while wondering if her previous words had had a double meaning.

"So, where do you live Zecora?" I asked her.

"I live in a humble hut in this forest, come with me and you can rest" she said.

"Sure" I replied and followed her through the woods.

We walked a short distance and came upon a small hut carved into a large tree that was very old and gnarled.

"This is my hut made of tree, I hope you like what you see" Zecora said.

It was a little strange at first when I saw the masks outside, but it was still pretty nice.

"I think it looks kinda cool. Are those masks from your native country?" I asked.

"Yes my friend, I brought them with me to this end. My tribe does live far away, but I strayed from their path and found a new home to stay" she said.

She opened them door and we went inside. The roof was just high enough for me to stand up straight. Zecora walked over to her fireplace and began making tea.

"So my new friend, what brought you to my end?" Zecora asked.

"Honestly, I came through a black hole that was on top of a house" I said.

"A black hole you came through, most interesting for you" she said.

"What?"

"I have a friend that will be coming shortly, she has been waiting for someone to come through that is otherworldly" she said.

"Did she make the portal?"

"It was a complex spell that required my help, but I think her head may be full of kelp" she said before she laughed.

"What does she want someone like me for?" I asked.

"To get where her portal was, a lot of skill the person has" she said.

At that moment, there was a knock on them door. When Zecora stood up to open the door, I could have sworn she flicked her tail at me to try and show off her marehood.

"Hello Zecora, has anything come through yet?" A slightly raspy female voice asked.

"Yes my friend, it is time to meet your new amend" Zecora said and she let the visitor in.

The creature before me was quite surprising. She is black with insect wings and a horn and her body has several holes in it. She has a blueish green mane and her eyes are a bright green.

"Ahh, our guest has finally arrived" she said in her raspy voice and I noticed that she has two fangs in her mouth.

"My name is Slade, but you can call me Slash or X as well" I told the strange creature.

"My name is Chrysalis. I am rather glad to meet you" she said.

"No offense, but what are you?" I asked her.

"I am a changeling. In fact, I am the Queen of the changelings" she said proudly.

"That's cool. Why are you out in the forest if you are a queen?"

"I am the queen of the hive, and we don't control any land but we have always lived on forests, moving from country to country over the course of history" she said.

"That's a shame. Do you have a king?" I asked.

"No. I have attempted to have a king for a long time. Do you know how my kind live?" She asked.

"No. Please explain though. I'm quite interested" I said.

"My kind are called changelings because of our ability to change our form to whatever we want" she said.

"That sounds awsome" I said, fully interested now.

She smiled at me and continued, "The only downside is that the only thing we can feed on is love"

" Hmmm...let me guess, the 'natives' don't really like when you do that" I concluded.

"Yes. I did attempt do take control of this country once, but I was stopped by a few ponies and 'true love'. Ugh, I want to rid myself of those ponies so bad" she said.

"Well, mabye I could help" I suggested.

"Really?! How?!"

She sounded happy so I continued, "I am actually really good at blending into crouds, walking slowly as to not look conspicuous, fast movements, quick thinking, but my best ability is that I can sneak up on anyone"

Her eyes were practically shooting fireworks when I finished my sentence.

"You would make a PERFECT assassin if what you said is true!" She cried out happily.

"Sure, I would just need some information, some weaponry, and a way to blend in with ponies" I said, a bit uncertain about the last part.

"This can all be arranged. What sort of information?"

"Security detail, daily routines, locations, strengths and weaknesses, anything that could be of use" I said.

"That is easily supplied by my spies. What sort of weaponry?"

"I will need a cloak that has lots of pockets, a few minor explosives, and a few special blades that will have to be carefully made by exact instruction and design" I said.

"Well, you are quite a planner. Are you sure you weren't meant to be a leader of sorts? I could put you as my personal assistant and commander of my armies" she said.

"I will consider that proposal. But first I need one other thing, how am I going to look like a pony?" I asked, flexing arms and legs.

"There's a simple fix for that"

"Really? How?"

I wish I hadn't asked because right at that moment she leapt onto me and she sunk her fangs right into the side of my neck, causing me to yell in pain and pass out.


End file.
